Alfa and Omega
by PumpkinLady
Summary: Running away from creatures ready to take her life away, Mina finds herself in Beacon Hills. Her past is dark, but her future may be even darker, knowing she's not the only supernatural being around. Will beautiful werewolf be able to save her once again? *Contains romance between Mina and Isaac,bunch of complicated relationships,new supernatural creatures and elaborate plot.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was howling through branches of trees on top of Beacon Hills. I leaned on an old oak, trying to catch my breath. It was minutes past midnight and the moon was high and bright, lighting up most of the paths and town below, making it nearly impossible to stay out of sight. So I chose forest, managing to keep hidden in shadows for a while. I've been running for hours before I finally lost them, but I kept moving forward just in case. They were more than capable of easily spotting my footprints on the ground or picking up my scent. I was taking a huge risk just by stoping here to rest, but I couldn't go on any further. I was having trouble breathing and all the running made healing so much slower. My vision was getting blurry and stoping quickly became my best chance for survival. I glanced at the sky, praying for the moonlight to stay away from me. I could feel my muscles sore, twitching in pain from constantly avoiding danger. I've never run so much in my entire life, but then again I've never been chased by five ruthless creatures determined to kill me at any cost. I envied people living in this cosy little town. Beacon Hills. I can't imagine anything evil overshadowing it, waiting for that perfect little moment to stop one's heart beating. Maybe, one day, when this whole thing comes to an end, I can come back and try to start a normal life here.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, picturing the peaceful life I never had, that I didn't hear them approaching. It was only when I was already thrown in the air that I noticed my predators circling around, closing up on me. The most terrifying about them was that they looked human and if it weren't for their all black eyes, you would never be able to recognize the darkness within them. The leader of the group moved his arm in rhythmic, sharp moves which sent me flying like pinball bouncing off of trees without him even touching me. Telekinesis. Just one of many horrific supernatural gifts they've been blessed with. A small pause between two attacks was enough time for me to pull myself together. Claws started growing on top of my fingers. My jaw line took tighter, more threatening shape. New set of teeth dropped over the old human ones. Angry growl escaped through my fangs. I shifted. It took them by surprise. I suppose they didn't expect me to have enough strength left for another shifting. They were right to a certain point, though. I was really weak and it was only a matter of time before I'm too exhausted to even stand, let alone fight. I had to use their surprise to my advantage. Take down the leader! The sentence was on repeat in my mind as I knew if I take him down the rest will go away. I quickly ran up to him pulling my right hand across his chest, my claws piercing through the skin, tearing muscle fibres. The rest of the group attacked and I had to dodge steel of their swords while trying to reach their necks. One strong bite or sharp tear in the right place and they would be dead. I lost my breath suddenly when cold steel pierced through my rib cage from behind and then it was fiercely pulled out. I fell on the ground, pressing the wound as hard as I could with both of my hands, trying not to bleed out to death. Five figures stood right above me staring with those spooky black eyes. I could see the smirk on leader's face as he held his blade all covered in blood, my blood, high up, aiming for the best spot on my body to finish me off. My vision was getting all blurry again and I felt my whole body changing to its original human form. I closed my eyes expecting. I am going to die.

But I didn't. Instead I heard growls and screams and fighting. As I struggled to open my eyes again, I saw, as through the mist, lifeless body on the ground next to me. One of my attackers. I looked up to find the leader pressing his collar bone and I heard him order a fallback. Opposing him was a familiar shape. A werewolf. He held his ground until he lost them out of sight and then he took couple of steps towards me. I gathered all of my strength left to stand up, still resting my hands on the open wound that bled heavily. I saw him shifting back to his human form, revealing beautifully sculpted torso, strong muscular arms, cute boyish face and dark brown, nearly black curls.  
-You're hurt.  
He said in calm, low-tone voice. I nodded, gazing into his ice-blue eyes. I could see nothing but the intense blue. Then it all turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped for air, inhaling as much of it as I could, as I shot myself up in sitting position. It took me a couple of minutes to pull myself together. Most of my injuries healed, but I could still feel sudden blazing pain in my rib cage whenever I moved. I was sitting in someone's bed, covered with warm, soft blankets. Whoever put me here didn't bother taking me off of these dirty, ripped clothes, thank God. I wasn't very comfortable with strangers touching me. I mean, who would be? I looked around the room curiously, searching for anything that could give away the identity of its owner. All of a sudden a door knob moved and someone walked in. I immediately jumped up and out of bed, taking an instant defensive pose. The pain pierced through me from the movement and I lost balance for a second, starting to fall. The intruder hurried to catch me. It was a teen boy. He looked really fit. Could he be the one who saved me? In my mind I was trying to bring back the face I barely saw before I fainted. All I could remember was the blue of his eyes. Cold, intense blue. As boy was helping me get back in bed, I gazed in his eyes, but they were hazel, nothing like the powerful colour of my saviour's.  
-Careful. You still haven't completely healed.  
He said pulling blankets over me again. I wasn't really able to connect the dots and figure out how I got here, whose house this is and who, on earth, this guy was. So, I asked one question that covered it all:  
-What happened?  
-Something attacked you. My friend found you in the forest. He said you were fighting five opponents at once. They set you up good. You were unconscious for two days straight.  
Two days?! I can't afford two days of rest. And I most certainly can't afford two days hiding in someone's home. Every minute I spent here, just put all of the innocent people in danger. I had to leave. I tried getting up, but he pushed me back, not letting me move.  
-I already told you, you're still hurt.  
I was about to fight my way out, when another young man entered the room. He was wearing black jeans and leather jacket. His curls were all messy and he threw his backpack on the floor, saying:  
-Honey, I'm home! Hey, Scott. Was everything fine, while I was gone?  
So, the boy's name was Scott. And I immediately recognized my saviour in the eyes of the newcomer. He stopped mid-sentence, when he realized I was awake.  
-You're up.  
-She woke just now.  
Scott answered in my place. They continued talking to each other.  
-So, she's OK?  
-Better than she was when you brought her here, anyways.  
-But?  
-But she hasn't healed completely.  
-Her rib cage is still hurting?  
-Yeah. The wound could be worse than we thought.  
-I can speak for myself, you know!  
I said harshly, a bit annoyed by the fact they were discussing about me and yet ignoring me. I crossed my arms on my chest, pouting. They both turned their heads to the floor, mumbling simple sorry. My saviour then looked up, smiling, before he said playfully:  
-Well, we're off to a bad start. How about we try this again? Isaac Lahey.  
He reached out his hand, properly introducing himself. I frowned, turning away from him, before I said nothing but my name:  
-Mina.  
He pulled his hand back, knowing there would be no handshake, or any other form of warm welcomes and friendly behaviour. So he kept talking in equally cold, detached voice:  
-This is Scott McCall, the owner of the room.  
Scott waved awkwardly, smiling politely. Looking away from the two of them, I noticed my belongings on the desk, next to the computer. It was all there: my phone, old locket, couple of wrinkled pieces of paper and a pocket knife. I got out of bed and started going through my stuff, speaking sarcastically:  
-Nice little bonding we had here. Fortunately, I'm ending it now. Thank you for all your help.  
I picked my things up from the desk, packing it in one last pocket that wasn't ripped during the battle. Then I headed towards the door, ready to leave, when someone yanked me back, grasping my forearm. I turned around to face Isaac's strict glare. He had my forearm in a grip so tight, that I couldn't break free no matter how hard I tried.  
-You're not going anywhere.  
The tone of his voice made my blood freeze, but I wouldn't let it show. Scott stood aside, deciding not to interfere. I took a deep breath. Isaac pulled me closer to him, not breaking eye contact even once. We accidentally slipped into a staring contest. A staring contest I am not going to lose. He was focused, completely still, his grip not losing any of its tightness. I started listening carefully, isolating every other sound but the one I truly wanted to hear. His heartbeat. Then I heard it. A small anomaly that almost went unnoticed. One irregular beat in otherwise regular rhythm. So I smirked. He could tell why. I knew he could, because his grip loosened for a second or two. But that was more than enough time for me to break free. I yanked out my arm, fiercely.  
-I'm leaving.  
He looked away, defeated. I turned around, walking out, determined to keep them out of danger that came with my predators, even if it meant going back to a life of a fugitive.


End file.
